Victim
Victim (ヴィクティム) is a Floor Guardian on the 8th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Victim has the appearance of a 1m long bright pink fetus with an angelic halo above his head and featherless stick-like wings on its back. Personality Despite being one of the most rarely seen of the Floor Guardians, Victim is courteous to his colleagues. Victim is said to speak in language of the angels: Enochian. Although they cannot make sense of what Victim says verbally, the other NPCs as well as Ainz can still understand what he tries to express through some kind of integrated translating magic. As a creation of the Supreme Beings, he is extremely loyal to his creators and would willingly sacrifice himself for them. He is humble and modest about his position as a living sacrifice, believing it is his sole duty and purpose in life to serve the Supreme Beings and Nazarick. Background In the past, Victim played an essential role in halting an invasion force of 1,500 players and NPCs that made it past the 7th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc On his way to the Throne Room, Victim encounters the other Floor Guardians, who have also been summoned by their master for a meeting. Demiurge formally introduces Victim to the rest of his fellow Floor Guardians. Victim, being informed of each of them, kindly requests that they should spare their introductions for later. Thus, Demiurge complies with his request and all the Floor Guardians assemble in the throne room. Upon arrival, Ainz Ooal Gown formally greets the mysterious Floor Guardian of the 8th Floor. He bears witness of his master's disappointment in Cocytus' failure to eradicate the lizardmen. After Ainz agrees to Cocytus's proposal of subjugating the lizardmen, he then orders Victim to stand guard on the 1st Floor of Nazarick while he and the majority of the Floor Guardians travel to the Great Lake. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Victim is present with Ainz as a witness alongside Demiurge and Cocytus while their master is interrogating Sebas about his possible betrayal. After everything has been cleared up, Victim is asked for his opinion whether or not to allow Tsuare to join Nazarick of which he has no objections to. He later travels back with Ainz through the portal to Nazarick after the matter has settled. Trivia * Every time Victim speaks, his words are usually read backwards from the end to beginning of the sentence. * Victim is sometimes described as the overwatcher of the 8th Floor. * Victim doesn't exist in the Web Novel. The author said he thought about its basic concept, yet there was no part suitable for Victim to appear. * Though Ainz ordered Victim to guard the 1st Floor temporarily, he still considers the "core force" of Nazarick stationed at the 8th Floor. * In order to survey his surroundings, it is necessary for Victim to turn his entire body around as he did not have a neck. * Ainz ordered Victim to move after the revival of Shalltear. Considering Victim's special ability, it seems that Ainz felt free to use Victim only after he was convinced that revival of NPCs were also possible in the new world. Quotes * (Introducing himself to the Floor Guardians): "mitciV ma I ,od uoy od woH" * (To Ainz about the fate of his life): "erapmoc dnoyeb lufyoj eb dluow I ,gnieB emerpuS eht tsissa ot elba si enim fo ytiliba tsedom siht fI .ertê'd nosiar ym si htaed ym ,eromrehtruF .amas-zniA fo tnavres eht osla ma I .amas-zniA ,yrrow ton od esaelp ,em dlot ydaerla dah egruimeD." Gallery Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick